This invention relates to anti-corrosion protective coatings. In a particular aspect this invention relates to corrosion-inhibiting pigments for protective coatings.
Metal objects in general, and steel or iron objects in particular, are usually protected from corrosion by a protective coating, preferably one containing a corrosion inhibiting pigment. Previously, pigments such as red lead, zinc chromate, zinc phosphate, barium metaborate, and zinc dust have been used. More recently, aluminum metaphosphate (B-type) in the presence of an alkaline earth compound and/or a zinc compound was disclosed by the Teikoku Kako Co., Japanese Patent Application No. 60-38471 (CA102:222232R) and "calcium exchanged silica" was disclosed by British Petroleum Co., British Patent No. 2,071,070B. Recently aluminum triphosphate was proposed (Nishihara, M., et al. Polym. Paint Col. J, 1984 Vol. 174, No. 4125. 590).
It is an object of this invention to provide anti-corrosion protective coatings.
It is another object of this invention to provide corrosion-inhibiting pigments.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a process for the production of the corrosion-inhibiting pigments.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide metal articles coated with the protective coating of this invention.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure herein.